


I Smell Sex and Candy

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Sam and Dean take down a werewolf, but they are in the middle of a snowstorm in Kentucky.A slice of life fic about a day in December for our boys.





	I Smell Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> No sexy times here although they are alluded to have happened. Smut will happen in this series, so hang on for that!

 

The hunting lodge in the backwoods of Kentucky was a blessing wrapped in snow. Sam was still passed out after going ten rounds with a werewolf; Dean couldn’t keep his eyes open. Worried about putting Baby in a ditch; Dean keeps an eye out for a motel. 

 

Ten miles later he spots a motel ahead. Dean pulls Baby off the two-lane blacktop being mindful of the road conditions. He pulls to a stop outside the office and leaves Baby rumbling. Dean hurries into the office to see about a room.

 

“Evening,” says a voice from the behind a curtain.

 

“Evening,” answers Dean waiting for the person. An older gentleman pushes the curtain back and walks up to the desk. Tapping a couple of buttons on a laptop, the gentleman looks up.

 

“The storm is going to keep up and may get heavier which means we’ll probably lose power,” says the man. “I’ve got a couple of cabins that have wood stoves and there’s firewood on the porch. They are one-room with a small kitchen and bathroom. There's one bed in the room that’s king size. I’ve got a good dozen gallon water jugs that I can bring down for cooking, coffee, and toilet. If you’re interested I’ll charge you twenty-five for the night or $100 for a week or whenever we can get out.”

 

The door chimes and Dean looks back to see a sleepy Sam walk in. “He’s got a cabin for the week or whenever we can get out. Fireplace, wood, and water provided,” says Dean.

 

“There’s some canned soup and pasta in the pantry and coffee. If you want, there’s a convenience store about two miles down the road to get any perishables.”

 

Sam nods at Dean and Dean reaches for his wallet. The guy pulls out a registration card and Sam fills it out while Dean pays the guy. 

 

“There’s a drive around the side of the building, follow that behind the motel and you’ll find cabin 3 at the end of the road. It’s perhaps a quarter mile. Let me get you some extra towels and sheets and blankets,” said the guy before disappearing in the back. 

 

“I’m going to run down to the store. Get some oranges and milk and whatever else we’ll need before getting snowed in,” says Sam.

 

“You up for it, Sam? I could go,” offers Dean.

 

“You’re exhausted and that nap helped so I can get this done,” Sam replies. Dean doesn’t answer but hands the keys to Sam.

 

The guy comes back out with a blanket layered with sheets and towels. Sam takes the pile from the guy. The motel owner steps behind the curtain to pull a dolly out of the back with five boxes stacked on it.

 

“This isn’t going to short you?” asks Sam.

 

“Nope, I’ve got a lot of water because we lose power often in the winter. I’m Gus,” he says as Dean takes the dolly. 

 

“Thanks, Gus,” says Sam and they head back to Baby. Sam pulls the keys out of his pocket unlocks the trunk. They get the water in the trunk and the bedding in the back seat. Sam fires Baby up and they slowly work their way through the snow to the side of the building. They found the drive Gus was talking about. It passes through a couple of trees into a woodland setting. The drive does in fact end at the furthest cabin, number 3. 

 

Sam twists in the seat and grabs the bedding. Carefully balancing the blankets, he opens the door with the familiar creak and gets out. The cabin is well-maintained with a small mountain of wood on the porch covered with a tarp. 

 

Stepping inside the cabin, Sam finds it is clean and fresh. Setting the bedding on the couch he walks over to the wood stove. Kindling is already laid down and matches are on top with firewood stack beside the stove. Sam gets the fire started as Dean walks in with two of the boxes of water. 

 

“Not bad at all,” says Dean. 

 

“No it’s not,” answers Sam before heading out to get more supplies. Sam grabs the duffles including the ammo bag and his laptop bag.  Another trip by Dean and the Impala is empty. Sam does a quick look in the pantry before making a run to the store. 

 

“Don’t forget to get some beer,” Dean says as Sam heads out the door. Sam waves his hand in acknowledgment as he heads out the door. 

 

Dean finishes stacking the water in the kitchenette area. Then takes a couple of gallons to the bathroom. He sets their bags on the bed; moving Sam’s laptop to the table. Then it’s time to lay down salt lines and puts the ammo bag close to the bed. He grabs a quick shower while there’s hot water and is sitting in bed half asleep when Sam gets back.

 

“Need help?” asks Dean.  

 

“This is it,” says Sam, sitting bags on the table. “I backed Baby in so we can get out when this quits.” Dean grunts and Sam pulls groceries out on the table. Pulling a beer out of the cardboard holder, Sam waves it in Dean’s direction. 

 

“Sandwich?” asks Sam waiving a sub at Dean. Dean gets up and grabs some potato chips along with the bounty. Sam sits with his own sandwich and beer.

 

After the sandwich, Dean puts the rest of the beer in the fridge and the oranges in the hanging basket by the cabinet. 

 

“We’re sharing a bed,” Dean says with a look at the short couch. “Try not to kick,” he says as he heads for the bed. 

 

“Like we weren’t going to share anyway,” says Sam with a grin.

 

“Might grab a hot shower while you can,” Dean suggests as he crawls under the covers and groans in delight. 

 

Sam turns off the lights, adds firewood to the stove, and heads for the bathroom. Crawling into bed twenty minutes later, Dean is already snoring. Sam smiles and allows sleep to pull him back under. 

 

The next morning, Sam wakes to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and bacon. He lays there enjoying hearing Dean putz around the cabin.

 

“Didn’t see you bring the bacon home last night,” says Dean. Sam peels his eyes open to see Dean with a cup of coffee next to the bed. Sam sits up enough to be able to take the coffee.

 

“Figured you’d enjoy some bacon and eggs this morning,” Sam replies. “Still snowing?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. We lost power about 4 am. Got up and added firewood then crawled back into bed.” Dean’s back at the wood stove scrambling eggs and munching on bacon. “Did we grab the cards out of the trunk?”

 

“Yeah, they’re in my jacket. I did a quick search for anything to keep you occupied.”

 

“Thanks. I noticed you grabbed the candles out of the trunk,” said Dean. 

 

“Yeah, figured we’d need them tonight along with the lantern on the fridge,” Sam says as he crawls out of bed. Stretching as he heads for the bathroom, Sam looks over at Dean and smiles. 

 

The day passes quietly. Sam works on research and adding to his hunter’s journal. Dean cleans weapons and plays solitaire. They warm up soup on the stove for supper and they both work to bring in more wood from the porch. They play poker late into the night with lamplight to guide their cheating. 

 

Lighting candles on the nightstands Sam can’t help but think it looks rather romantic. Dean’s rinsing out the coffee pot with water when Sam wraps his arms around his waist. Dean leans back into Sam. 

 

“Candles are nice,” Sam says into Dean’s ear.

 

“Such a girl,” Dean says placing the coffee pot on a towel before turning around. 

 

“You, me, snowstorm, and candles. Like one of those romances novels you don’t read,” Sam says.

 

Dean looks back over his shoulder at Sam and smiles before stealing a kiss. Turning around, Dean deepens the kiss. 

 

“Let’s take this to bed,” says Dean nibbling at Sam’s lips. 

 

“Coffee, bitch,” demands Dean when he wakes up mid-morning.

 

“Already on, jerk,” answers Sam. Dean peels one eye open to see his brother’s naked torso as Sam stirs oatmeal on the stove. “Bacon’s done if you want some,” Sam says. 

 

“Knew I loved you,” says Dean as he rolls out of bed and towards the bathroom.

 

“Love me long time,” says Sam with a grin. Dean doesn’t respond as he heads for the bathroom. 

 

Dean’s found a pair of jeans and a tee shirt before joining Sam at the table with the plate of bacon and a cup of coffee. Breakfast is quiet as both boys enjoy their food. 

 

“Stopped snowing,” says Sam. “Was thinking we should give it another day so the snow crews can plow the roads.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea. We’re stocked up here and got plenty of food and candles left.”

 

“Could make this a lazy day,” Say, Sam, as he tangles his feet with Dean’s.

 

“May  head back to bed after breakfast.”

 

“Great idea, big brother.”

  
  



End file.
